FISHIES CLICHE 5-- WILL IT EVER END
by fishie
Summary: *looks around* umm...what? summery? well its just like my other cliches


FISHIE'S CLICHÉ 5

WILL IT EVER STOP?

Well here we are, at another one of my insane clichés. I…don't know what to say. I never thought that anybody would like my clichés. When I got the response for the first cliché, I was incredibly surprised. I figured, huh, must be a mistake. But here I am, writing my fifth cliché. Umm…well if anybody would like to make any comments, feel free to email me at [howiesgirl4life@lakmail.com][1]   


  
  
  
  
  


Fishie sits in detention on Saturday, silently cursing the principal. She does some homework, but that doesn't keep her occupied for long. She pulls out her notebook and begins to write another story for FanFiction.Net. As she picks up her blue milky pen, the bell rings and she is freed from the horror that is detention. 

Fishie bounds out of the doors of the school and runs home. She is careful to avoid the plot holes near her house. Fishie opens the door and runs inside to her room. As she sits on her bed, Brat Girl, Starseeker and Andalite Girl appear. Brat Girl frowns at Fishie's sister's Nsync CD and quickly tosses it into the garbage can.   
"That's better!" Brat Girl says happily. "Yep," agrees Starseeker and Andalite Girl.   
"Um, so why are you here?" Fishie asks.   
"Oh, that," says Andalite Girl. "The council of FanFiction authors sent us to apoligize for the day you spent in detention. They said they didn't know you had school."   
"Um, it was a Wednesday morning. It's kind of obvious I had school." Fishie said.   
"Oh well," said Starseeker.   
Fishie's little brother runs into her room and hits her with a fly swatter.   
"MATT GET OUT!!" Fishie yells. Her brother runs around and begins to swat Fishie's BSB posters.   
"I wish the omnipotent fan fic author powers could do something about pesky little siblings," grumbles Fishie as her brother proceeds to throw her CDs across the room.   
Andalite Girl, Starseeker, and Brat Girl look at each other and laugh.   
After Matt shatters Fishie's All Saints CD, she hits him on the head and kicks him out of her room.   
"Well, we'd better be off to Animorph land," Starseeker says.   
Andalite Girl snaps her fingers and suddenly they are in Cassie's barn. Veggie Freak, ~Utahraptor~;), Tobiasrulz, Kyra, and Lexia are waiting for them.   
Fishie turns around in panic and runs for the barn door. Kyra and Lexia block her path.   
"Man, this is going to be one of those fan fic thingys, huh?" Fishie asks.   
"Yep," replies Kyra. "But this will be fun! We get to torture the Animorphs! (note to Kyra: thanx for the idea!)"   
Now the Animorphs turn around in panic and run for the barn door. Veggie Freak points to them and they freeze stiff.   
"Hey!" Rachel yells. Veggie Freak points again and duct tape appears around the Animorphs' mouths.   
"Mmfmfmffmfmfmfff!" they yell.   
"Muahahahahahaha!" the fan fic authors laugh.   
"What should we do now?" asks Kyra, an evil glint in her eye.   
"Maybe we should make Rachel have Jake's baby again," suggests Lexia. Rachel struggles to get out of her solid stance with fear in her eyes.   
"Nah, too sick. Besides, it's already been done," says ~Utahraptor~;).   
"We could...bring back David to torture them while we watch," suggests Tobiasrulz.   
"I bet David would like that.." Fishie points to the door and a rat scurries in.   
"Ugh, I forgot he was a rat!" says Andalite Girl. She steps on David.   
"Eww!" all the authors yell.   
"How about if we...take them to the Yeerk pool?" asks Brat Girl.   
"No, then we wouldn't have a book series to enjoy," says Starseeker. "Plus, there's always that small problem that we could be infested."   
The nine fan fic authors argue for a while over what to do. The Animorphs stare at them.   
"I don't like talking in here," says Kyra. "It feels like we're being watched."   
"Okay, we'll go outside and talk," Fishie says. "Our friends can enjoy some delightful music while we decide their fate." She points at the ground and a sterio appears. Fishie slips a cassette tape in.   
"It's a mix I made all by my self!" Fishie laughs. "Hanson, Spice Girls, and Nsync!" She pushes play and turns up the volume, then goes outside with the other authors.   
Outside, the authors can hear muffled screams as the music plays.   
"Okay, where were we?" asks Brat Girl.   
"Deciding a proper torture!" says ~Utahraptor~;).   
"Well....isn't listening to that tape torture enough?" asks Tobiasrulz.   
The authors think about that for a while.   
"Yeah, I guess," says Lexia. "Let's talk about something else for a little bit. Just until that tape is over."   
The nine authors lie on the fresh grass and discuss school, animorphs, and fan fiction. After about an hour, the tape stops and the screams subside.   
"Looks like we can go home now!" says Kyra.   
The authors zap themselves home, unaware that they left the Animorphs frozen in Cassie's barn. 

THE END...OR IS IT?? 

   [1]: mailto:howiesgirl4life@lakmail.com



End file.
